A Dreamer's Cry
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: Kagome is the average middle child of a farm family, until one day when demons attack her village and sells her family as slaves.
1. Nightmares

Hello! I knew you would think you would never see me again! Well, here I am with the cutest damn story in the whole wide world. Tweehee!

- - - -

A Dreamer's Cry

Chapter One:

Nightmares

- - - -

Mrs. Higarashi ran up the stairs, and opened her youngest son's door. He was fast asleep in his crib. Next to him was his baby sister, Rin. But from somewhere sobs could be heard. Mrs. Higarashi had a great ear for crying, which helped with her 15, soon turning 16 children. She checked the boys' room and walked to Kohaku's side. She tucked the boy under the covers and made her way into the girl's room. She looked at Sango, Kikyou, and…wait…. where was Kagome?

She counted all the children twice, and she was right, Kagome was missing. She began to panic when she heard a quiet sob from under the bed. She pulled a little frightened girl from under it and sat on the single bed that comforted 7 girls.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" she asked, cradling the child close.

"I-I'm scared," Kagome replied.

"Of what?" Mrs. Higarashi inquired.

"Of the dark," Kagome explained. "Midoriko said that demons lurked in the shadows."

"Midoriko!" exclaimed Mrs. Higarashi. The oldest daughter winked open an eye. "Did you tell Kagome something about demons?"

"I just told her what Papa told me," Midoriko replied. "And it's true. Every night I see one lurking outside of the shield."

Mrs. Higarashi looked toward Kagome. "Listen, Kagome, there are demons, and they do lurk out at night, but because of this jewel, we are safe," Mrs. Higarashi explained showing the jewel around her own neck. She took the jewel off and placed it around Kagome. "It's called the Shikkon no Tama, and as long as you wear it, you will be safe."

"Mama!" exclaimed Kikyou. "I wanted that jewel!"

"You're selfish behavior does not encourage it," Midoriko told her sister. "Kagome will lose it somewhere in the house and if you find it, you can have it."

"I will not lose it!" exclaimed Kagome.

"You lose everything," Yumi said, just waking up because of the noises. "You lost your charm bracelet, and your nice gown."

"Okay, enough!" Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed. "Everyone back to bed!"

Yumi snuggled closed to Midoriko, and Kikyou shivered.

"Make her come back to bed, I'm cold," Kikyou demanded. She slowly went to sleep.

"I can't go to sleep without a song," Kagome told her mother. "Will you sing me one?"

"Of course."

_Once upon time,_

_In a land far away,_

_There lived an angel,_

_Who loved in everyway…_

_And the angel,_

_Loved so much,_

_That she fell in love,_

_With the darkness._

_With each beat of her heart,_

_It gave them a new start,_

_And they loved each other,_

_Against all odds._

_And just as I love you,_

_They always stayed true._

_And just as I do,_

_They love each other too…_

Five years later Kagome woke up, and quickly dressed in her work kimono. She brushed her silky black hair and walked downstairs. Yumi was busy washing dishes with the help of Rin. Midoriko was cleaning up the floors, and Kikyou had just finished cooking breakfast, tossing a glare at her twin. Kagome looked down, knowing she had forgotten that she was supposed to make breakfast.

"Well, Kagome, you missed breakfast," Kikyou explained. "I suppose you will just have to go and do your chores until you make dinner!"

(Dinner was the word Kikyou would refer to lunch and supper was the dinner.  J)

Kagome frowned and walked outside and grabbed a broom. She saw her little brother Shippou come up and give her a roll.

"I saved this for you," Shippou whispered. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He was the only one who really cared about her and she loved him like a mother.

Emi, Kagome's second oldest sister, came up to her with a list. "Mama said to go to town and get this stuff," Emi said. Kagome took the list and gave Shippou the jewel.

"Take good care of it," Kagome told him. He nodded and she ran and grabbed her sandals. Then she ran down the stairs and off towards the town.

It was a long walk to town, considering they lived in a farm. Farms were usually far off from the village because the families were so immense they needed all the land for extra houses and soil. Kagome swung her basket up and down as she slowly paced down the road. She lifted her hand and felt the softness of a leaf under her hand. She grabbed a white flower and placed it over her right ear. Finally she reached the bustling trade zone.

There were stands of jewelry, clothes, food, pots and pans, amazing inventions, wonder potions, you name it. Kagome went to the jewelry stand and admired many of the beads. She bought one 'holy bead' necklace that could stop a whirling vortex of doom in a heartbeat using the money she had earned from the quilt she made last week She knew that she had no use for it, but one day it might prove handy. She reached the food stand and gave the man some wheat. He gave her 15 silver pieces for the 5 bundles, which meant each bundle was worth 3 silvers, or 21 bronze pieces. Seven bronze pieces equaled 1 silver, and 20 silver pieces equaled one gold.

Finally Kagome bought the items on the list. Most of it was farming and cleaning equipment, but some of it was clothes for Midoriko's 17th birthday. Midoriko was supposed to get married three years ago, but decided that she would make her life contain holy practices instead. So she was going to go to the temple of Buddha as soon as she was old enough, which was in less than two weeks. Kagome was kind of happy that Midoriko was leaving. Emi was leaving too, getting married to some commoner of the town, named Kenji. (I luv that name)

Almost as if he was intruding upon her thoughts, Kenji came up to Kagome and smiled. "Hi, Kagome," Kenji greeted. Kagome smiled back and bowed.

"Hi," she replied.

"I hope your sister is doing well?" Kenji inquired.

"Yes, Emi is doing fine," Kagome assured. "She is very happy about the ceremony."

"Is she nervous?" Kenji asked. "Questioning??"

"Not to my knowledge," Kagome responded. "She seems very happy about it. Calm, yet somewhat hyper."

Kenji smiled. "Thank you Kagome. Can I interest you in anything from my shop for Midoriko?"

"No thank you," Kagome replied. "Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Kagome began walking back to her home, happy to leave the noisy streets for her quiet little road. As she entered the forest she heard a man's shout. She froze in place and a man came running from the forest, trees being pulled from the ground and absorbed into his hand. She screamed and hid behind a tree. Immediately she was pulled from the earth and saw a dark vortex of doom. She pulled out the beads and it shielded her from it. She was knocked to the ground and she slowly pulled herself to his hand. She wrapped the beads around it, and he looked at his hand.

"Thank you, ever so much!" the man said. "You have saved my life. Can I ever repay you?"

"You need not to repay me," Kagome replied. "What happened to your hand?"

Suddenly the man went pale. "We must leave at once!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand. He pulled her away down the road, a roar following them. Suddenly the air became moist and the clouds darkened.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked. She began to smell smoke. She went ghostly pale. "MAMA!"

She ran down the road, being followed by the strange man. In front of her was her whole house on fire, demons eating away at the carcasses of some of her family. She grabbed a stick on fire and threw it at one demon attacking Shippou. She grabbed her brother and gave him to the man, taking the jewel off his neck.

"Repay me by taking him back to the village!"

Kagome broke down the door and ran around looking for her family. She pulled Kikyou out of the house and into the woods and went in. She grabbed Rin and Kohaku and pulled them out with Souta. She began looking for her mother but she couldn't find her.

"Mama! Emi! Midoriko! Where are you?" she shouted. A piece of the house almost came down and landed on her.

She saw a body in front of her and ran to her side. "Mama! Mama! Wake up!"

Her mother rolled over and looked at her. "Kagome, keep the jewel safe…"

"Mama!"

"Kagome!" shouted Sango. She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out and ran down the road, demons following them. Kagome turned and reached her arms outward and the jewel threw out a powerful beam. She saw the man and caught up with him and took Shippou in her arms.

"We must not go to the village, we might endanger their lives," the man explained. "Let's go towards the canyons, there's an oasis close by, we can set up camp at."

They nodded and began walking down the forbidden road. A long time ago Mama told Kagome that the outside world was dangerous…

"Mama," Kagome whispered. As soon as they were out of town and by the oasis, Kagome fell to her knees and began crying. Shippou cried too. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him. Sango cried as well, hugging her sister. The man bowed his head in mourning for the lost souls and began collecting wood to create a little hut.

As night dawned over, Sango and Shippou had already been fast asleep. Kagome was sitting by the waters, playfully moving the waters with her hand. The man sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "Thank you."

The man nodded.

"What is you're name?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"You never told me you're name," Kagome responded.

"No? Well, my name is Miroku," he said.

"Thank you, Miroku," Kagome replied.

Miroku smiled and nodded, going back into the camp.

"I wonder if the other's made it…"

- - -

            Kikyou grabbed the children's arms and began leading them into the forest. Suddenly a white haired boy with rat-skin clothes on appeared in front of them. She became frightened and ran off in the opposite direction. Another one appeared in front of her, only dressed more fashionably. And then a third white haired man appeared, wearing a dominating smirk on his face.

            "Sons, you may choose one of these humans as your servants," the dominating smirked man announced. "I'll get you the other half later."

            "The little one over there could prove some use," the older-looking boy said, pointing to Rin.

            "I want the boy," Inuyasha demanded, looking at Souta. Two demons appeared and picked the children from behind Kikyou.

            "No! Give them back!" exclaimed Kikyou. She tried to grab Rin's feet but the younger one smacked her.

            "Inuyasha, do not smack women," the older one said. "No matter how repulsive they may be."

            "Feh," Inuyasha replied. "Give the rest to that creep, Naraku."

            Suddenly guards took the rest in chains, away towards the darkness. Rin and Souta looked down knowing their fate.

            "Sesshomaru," the white-haired man said, "I want to see you tomorrow."

            "Yes, Father," Sesshomaru replied. He snapped his fingers and a cloud appeared beneath him. He picked Rin up and put her on the cloud then got on and floated away.

            Inuyasha picked Souta up and ran off and Inutasho simply dissolved into thin air.

            And so began the tale of A Dreamer's Cry

- - - -

Please Rate!!

XOXOXOXOXO


	2. Enter Sesshomaru and the Lord of the Wol...

I'm baaaaaaaack!

Tweehee

Disclaimer: No matter how crazy this person may appear, she does not own Inuyasha.

Little voice: hey lemme out! –Bonk-

-Appears with a shovel- Ignore that!

**I like it. It's a good start. What's going to happen? Well update soon. Later days.**

Ssh! It's a secret!

**Wow! I can already tell I'm going to luv this story! You must write more!**

I must?!?! Tweehee okay!

Wow...this is really great! I'm left wanting more. Please update soon and Keep up the awesome work!

Mwuahaha! I am not going to write more! J/k!!

**What happens to Kagome?**

If I told you, you wouldn't read it!!!

Thanks for the feedback you guys!!

- - - - -

A Dreamer's Cry:

Chapter Two:

Enter Sesshomaru

And the Lord of the Wolves

- - - - -

            Sesshomaru saw his castle appear in the distance. He looked to the little human girl who was looking down sadly. He kneeled down to her level and looked her straight in the eye.

            "I will not hurt you," Sesshomaru exclaimed calmly. "I will not let anything hurt you."

            Rin looked at him with her tear-stained face. "Why did you choose me, and not someone else?" she asked.

            "Because, you showed the least fear," Sesshomaru explained. "I hate it when my servants fear me."

            Sesshomaru landed his cloud and took Rin off of it. She followed behind him up to the castle, admiring its beauty.

            "Toad!" Sesshomaru shouted. A toad-like person appeared in front of him.

            "Yes, my Lord, my rock?" the toad asked.

            "This is my new servant. Show her the quarters she'll sleep in," Sesshomaru ordered.

            "The second one to the left?" the Toad inquired.

            "No, you insolent fool," Sesshomaru, yelled. "The good one."

            "Yes sir! I am sorry, Milord!" the toad exclaimed, grabbing the child's hand and running up the stairs.

            Sesshomaru went to his throne room and was approached by one of his servants.

            "Milord, you have a visitor," she explained. He nodded and the doors opened. A black haired man with a brown tail appeared before him and kneeled.

            "Lord Sesshomaru," the man began. "As you know, there's been a recent attack upon my family, and all the women have been lost. I wish to be granted a woman for mating, to continue our species."

            "You realize, Kouga, that the only thing I can give you would be a human," Sesshomaru stated. "And that your children will be hanyou from this day forward."

            "I understand, and it is worth the risk. A bit of human blood is fine," Kouga replied. "Just as long as we do not become extinct."

            "What are you interested in?" Sesshomaru asked.

            "A miko, that way each pup will have more power," Kouga demanded. "Just make her pretty."

            Sesshomaru nodded and Kouga walked off. He looked to the servant boy next to him.

            "How many bodies were found at the miko farm?" he asked him.

            "Five, sir," the boy replied. "All of them were men, except one. The only woman was the mother."

            "Find the woman with the jewel around her neck," Sesshomaru ordered. "And present her to Kouga for his mate."

            "Yes sir."

- - - - -

            Kagome shivered suddenly, and Sango looked over at her.

            "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

            "I feel like something bad is about to happen," Kagome replied. "Like…someone was thinking about me."

            "Creepy," Shippou stated. A scream was heard and Shippou and Kagome turned and looked at Sango who had smacked Miroku.

            "What happened?!" Kagome exclaimed.

            "He was touching m—KAGOME!" shouted Sango. Suddenly Kagome was grabbed by a skunk youkai that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Sango pulled out her giant boomerang and threw it at the youkai. He dodged it and sprayed the stench all over them. Sango fell down to the ground with Shippou, but Miroku covered his mouth, his eyes watering.

            The skunk youkai ran off towards some foothills. He climbed up and approached a cave. The Shikkon no Tama pulsed, and Kagome squinted while the jewel began to grow red hot. A wolf demon appeared before her, and grabbed her arm.

            "She's from Sesshomaru?"

            "Yes."

            "Good."

            The wolf pulled her in and threw her on the ground before a superior-looking wolf demon. He jumped down from the shadows and picked her up.

            "Well, well, well," the wolf demon began. "This is what Lord Sesshomaru gives me?"

            He pulled her chin up towards her.  She was utterly confused.

            "Looks nice," he commented. She was now dumbfounded.

            "W-who do you think you are?" she stammered. "I am not property! And I certainly do not belong to you!"

            The other wolf demon smacked her across the face. "Do not speak to Lord Kouga like that!" he exclaimed.

            "Toro! Do not smack my woman!" exclaimed Kouga.

            "I am not YOUR woman!" Kagome shouted.

            "Yes you are."

            "No I am not!"

            "Are."

            "Not!"

            "Are."

            "Not."

            "Are."

            "Not."

            "Kouga!" shouted one of the wolves. "I think that maybe you should stop talking like children. Take her to your cave."

            "Yes, Father," Kouga, said, bowing. He muttered under his breath, "Are."

- - - -

            "We must find Kagome!" Shippou shouted. "Where did that skunk go?"

            "We don't know, and Miroku was the last one to see him," Sango replied, kicking the unconscious heap. "Until he wakes up, we have no idea where they went."

            "I hope she's okay," Shippou began to cry.

            "I'm sure she's fine," Sango replied, holding her little brother close. "Kagome, although she's lazy, has always been a freedom fighter."

            "What do you mean?" Shippou asked.

            "That's right, you were only a baby when it happened," Sango remembered. "A long time ago, Kagome and Kikyou were playing in the field…"

            "Tag!" Kikyou exclaimed. Kagome giggled and she began chasing Yumi. Yumi jumped backwards and hid behind Kohaku.

            "You're it!" Kagome shouted, tagging Kohaku. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her. All of them looked up and saw a demon boy standing over the shield. He touched it with his hand and received a shock.

            "Owe!" he howled.

            "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kagome, running to go help him. Midoriko grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

            "Stay back! It's a demon," Midoriko explained. "You don't know what it could do to you."

            "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, pulling away. "He's just a boy!"

            Kagome slapped her sister away and ran outside of the shield. She ran to the demon boy's side and held his hand.

            "Are you alright?" she asked him, ripping part of her kimono sleeve. He nodded, trying to stop crying.

            She poured some of her tonic that was bound in a water sack onto the cloth and placed it over his hand, wrapping the cloth tightly. "There, that should do."

            "Thank you," the little boy said.

            "What were you doing up there anyways?" Kagome asked. He looked down.

            "My mommy just died, and the villagers were chasing me," he explained. "I'm a hanyou, so no one wants me."

            "Aren't there any other hanyou?" Kagome inquired. "I'm sure they would take you in."

            "Nope," the little boy sniffed. "They all get killed."

            Kagome held her hands over her mouth. "How awful!" she exclaimed. "You can stay with us if you want."

            "I don't think your sister would like that," the boy replied nodding his head over to Midoriko. "She thinks the same way everyone else does."

            "I don't think you're horrible or anything," Kagome said. "I would like you to stay with us."

            "That's okay. I'm going to find my father, anyways," the hanyou replied. "By the way, what is your name?"

            "My name is Kagome Higarashi," Kagome stated. "And what is yours?"

            "I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha greeted. "Goodbye."

            He got up and leaped into the air. Kagome turned and entered the shield.

            "Kagome!" exclaimed her mother. "Did he hurt you?"

            "No Mama, I'm fine," Kagome replied. "He was a kind hanyou."

            "There's no such thing as a 'kind half-youkai'," Kikyou corrected. "He's evil, just like all the rest of them."

            "He is not!"

            "Is to!"

            "Is not!"

- - - -

Hmm…seems like Kagome and Inuyasha had a little past together. Wonder how this will play out….

Rate high and you'll find out!

P.S. Because there were only 4 reviews, I wrote 4 pages. More reviews, more pages!!


	3. Sibling Rivalry and an Old Friend

Okay I am really sorry I did not update last week. You gave me a TON of reviews. Thank you!!! Um, my story got deleted at page 17 so I had to start all over. SOMEONE REBOOTED MY COMPUTER AND I FORGOT TO SAVE. Anyways, I'll give you lemon for waiting. Not now, a few chapters from now. Okay?

I had beautiful replies, but as I said earlier, I lost all of them. Sorry! I'll answer all you're reviews next chapter. :'(

- - - -

A Dreamer's Cry

Chapter Three:

Sibling Rivalry

       And

An Old Friend

- - - -

            Kikyou felt her arms and legs numb after the first four miles. Each step caused another striking pain in her leg, and her throat was completely dry. Finally, they were allowed to rest. Her legs greeted the pain, but her throat was dry. She saw two demons pulling out a water skin and opening the lid. She licked her lips when each of them put their mouths on it. One of the youkai saw her and nudged the other. He smirked taking out a different water skin. He threw it to her.

            She grabbed it like a wild wolf, pulling the cork out with all her might. She began drinking then spat it out. She threw it off wiping the purple substance from her lips.

            "Dammit!" she exclaimed. She was even more dehydrated than before. She watched the two youkai laugh and continue drinking their precious water. The younger children casted her glares. Even if it was wine, she thought of herself more than them.

            "I wish Kagome was here…" Kanna whimpered. She looked into her mirror that her father gave her and quickly fixed her white-blond hair. She stuffed it quickly back in her kimono before the guards could see.

            "Well she isn't!" snapped Kikyou. Kikyou crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. Kagome this, Kagome that! No one ever thought enough about her. Even though they had the same face, they had major differences in personalities. Kagome was lazy, stupid, and practically fed the jaws of death when she played with that dog boy. Yes, the damn dog boy came back and it annoyed Kikyou. It wasn't that she hated him; it was that she wasn't getting all the attention…

- - -

            "Kagome!" exclaimed Kikyou when they were little. Yes, there was a time when they did get along. Kagome turned around and saw a giant sword come barreling at her.

            Immediately Kagome jumped out of the way¸ throwing her practice sword at the giant sword. It flew out of his hands and Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome. Kagome had by now exited the barrier, and was unable to escape. Then Inuyasha laughed, along with Kagome. He got off of her and helped her up.

            "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha grinned.

            "Hello milady!" he replied, getting hit in the shoulder by Kagome. She smiled.

            "Want to go to town with me?" she asked. Inuyasha looked a bit iffy. "Okay, you will never learn how to socialize with people if you don't give them each a chance."

            "I don't know…"

            "Trust me Inuyasha," Kagome said. She cut her jewel and took a shard off of it, and tied a string in the hole. She tied it to Inuyasha's neck and smiled. "I'll protect you. So long as you wear this, I'll protect you."

            Inuyasha looked at it and hugged Kagome. She smiled.

            Kikyou glared.

- - - -

            What was she, the ugly sister? It was always about Kagome!

            "I deserve some attention," Kikyou muttered. "I am just as pretty as her, just as powerful, and yet everybody is either loving her, or fearful of her…

- - - -

            Kagome and Inuyasha approached the town, and Inuyasha constantly hopping ahead and waiting for her to catch up before making fun of her. Finally they entered the town and suddenly, the hustle and bustle of the town stopped. Everyone stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. She smiled like she always did, and walked in. Inuyasha followed close behind. Whispers began amongst some of the villagers before they quietly went back to their business as if not trying to catch the attention of the stranger.

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, knowing fully about the growing tension.

            "I know," Kagome replied. She kept her smile and walked up to a jeweler.

            "H-h-how m-may I-I h-help y-you?" he stuttered.

            "How much is that?" Kagome asked, pointing to a single body ring with a beautiful design. It was like a dream catcher, with different colors, including blue, green, and purple. The top were those three colors, while the gems hanging from the ends of the ring, were blazing rubies.

            "T-that is an s-stomach r-ring," the merchant replied. "I-it c-costs t-twenty p-pieces?"       

            "Pardon?" Kagome asked, trying to make out his stutter.

            "ITS FREE!" the merchant exclaimed, throwing the ring at her and running off with his cart. His nerve had given up on him.

            "Kagome, I don't think I should be here," Inuyasha began, as Kagome picked up the ring.

            "Nonsense," Kagome replied. "Besides I still need to get food for my family."

            "I think he's right," a voice boomed. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around and looked at a pair of thugs dressed in black. The leader of the group was all muscle, and was stepping towards the demon. "Get out of here, hanyou. You do not belong."

            "Maybe we should go," Inuyasha said. "I don't want to cause any har-."

            "He has just a right to be here as you do!" Kagome exclaimed. She walked up to the muscle man without any fear what so ever. Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy or something. "So move out of the way!"

            "Big words for a little girl," The giant man said. "The only way I'll move is if you beat me."

            "Fine!"

            "Kagome!"

            "Fine."

            "Boss," one of the thugs whispered. "She's a miko."

            The bigger thug took a closer look at her. "She's a wimp! Nothing else!"

            The thug barreled a punch towards her head but she ducked, swiping her legs underneath his. He fell over but quickly got up and aimed lower. This time she jumped on his giant hand and flipped onto his neck. She kicked her foot off of it, sending the man down. The other thugs tried to grab her but she flipped over them. She took out a staff and twirled it. They came running at her and she jumped in the middle, moving her staff in a circle with such speed and strength that it knocked the air out of each one. Kagome twirled her staff and put it back into her belt. Inuyasha frowned and they walked out of town.

            "I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome apologized. "I thought they would welcome the idea."

            "Kagome, you have to understand," Inuyasha replied. "No one wants me in this world."

            "I do," Kagome responded turning to him. "I love you Inuyasha."

            "But would your father approve?" Inuyasha asked. "You wouldn't marry me."

            "I would," Kagome replied. "I will."

            Inuyasha looked into her eyes, getting quickly lost in their beauty. Each second voices started shouting at him, and as they got closer, they quieted. Finally he placed a kiss on her, brushing her hair back from around her shoulders. He placed both hands on her head, and Kagome placed hers on his shoulder. It was a very simple kiss, but it was meaningful. They felt a surge of energy between them, and Inuyasha's shard disappeared from beneath his clothes, into his heart. He didn't notice, and neither did she. They stood in that position for seemingly nothing at all. And they broke the kiss after a few minutes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, not exactly knowing what it was that hit her. She only wished that it would happen again…

- - - -

            Kagome woke up from her beautiful dream. She expected to be sleeping in her giant bed next to Kikyou and Kanna. Instead she was all alone, in a nest-like bed. She looked up and saw elder wolf youkai walking around. She fell back into the nest. A younger wolf approached and laid meat beside her. She did not eat it. Countless days passed and still she would not eat. Kouga nudged her every now and then but she would not budge.

            "Woman," Kouga said, not fully knowing her name, "why do you not eat?"

            Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "I want my brother, I want my sister."

            Kouga got up and nodded. He picked Kagome's weak form up, and walked out of the den. "I'm going to seek help from this girl's family," he explained to a guard. "I will be back in a week."

            The guard nodded and got out of his way. Kagome's eyes were slowly drifting to a shadow. Something was wrong, but what?

- - - -

            "Separate the women from children and men. Everyone older than 13 goes into their gender-specific area," an owner explained. There were countless others being taken in, bought and sold. Only few ever were chosen as Naraku's pets.

            Kikyou looked at Kanna. They had always been very close, even though Kanna was not exactly too fond of Kikyou. Kaede held on tightly to her sister's kimono. Suddenly, a forceful blow pushed Kaede away from her favorite sister. Kikyou reached out to grab her but a youkai forced her hands behind her back. Kanna was pushed into the same line as Kaede and they were all taken inside. They were checked in all areas, and constantly Kikyou found herself crying. The youkais touched all her body parts, violated her in so many ways, undressed her and redressed her in revealing clothes, and then pushed her to the slave barter. They pulled her shirt down constantly trying to show off her beauty. Soon her face showed of ice, trying to block out all the feelings and pains. Now she realized why everyone loved her sister.

            "Kagome, I wish you were here to protect me," she whispered under her breath. She could feel her sister's warm sympathetic arms wrapped around her shoulders. She imagined herself crying into her sister's shoulder, and Kagome rubbing her arm trying to sooth her. "I am sorry for all the mean things I said to you…"

            "I want that one," a menacing voice demanded. Immediately Kikyou was unchained and pulled in front of a dark man. She was forced to kneel with another woman who was darker looking and carried two fans. She saw Kanna being taken in front of the dark one as well.

            "Take them to my castle," the voice ordered. Two guards for each girl lifted them up and dragged them away. Kikyou felt the last of her tears fall to the ground. She knew she would never cry again.

- - - -

            Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were already two weeks behind schedule. They had originally wanted to go to the Buddhist temple in Kyoto, but as Kagome was taken away, they had little chance of that happening. They continued their dreaded walk to the wolf's den, where a couple of nice bird youkai explained that a skunk and a human girl had gone to. The skunk went in and came out alone. Shippou cried with each painful step. Finally Sango picked him up and took the weight on alone. Miroku dragged his staff, and took 5 more steps before seeing Sango fall over. He sat down and took out a water skin, forcing a silvery liquid down her throat. She gave some to Shippou and then he took some. They waited until the moon had appeared and then continued their journey.

            Finally they camped when it was almost pitch black. Sango and Shippou slept quietly in the tent while Miroku kept guard. After a few hours he too fell asleep. A shadow lurked around the camp. It quietly put out the fire and opened the tent and looked around. He took a closer look at Sango then quietly left the tent.

            "I smell Kagome here," he whispered. "I just don't see her."

            "Inuyasha," a voice greeted. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kouga with a woman in his arms.

            "Kouga," Inuyasha replied. He looked to the girl. "Give her to me."

            "She's unwell," Kouga simply said. "Besides, Sesshomaru gave her to me."

            "I don't care about my dumb old brother," Inuyasha replied. "Give her now."

            "Only if you fight me."

            "Fine, but not here."

            Kouga jumped off and Inuyasha followed. They went to a clearing in the heart of the forest, and Kouga laid Kagome's unconscious figure on a smoothed rock. Immediately Inuyasha delivered a hard blow to his jaw. Kouga turned around and tried to leg-swipe Inuyasha but Inuyasha leaped into the air. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and swung it at Kouga, who dodged throwing his claw at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga in front of his face just in time to block the claws. They pushed each other, until finally Inuyasha broke the bond. A loud clash rang throughout the forest.

- - -

            Miroku woke up suddenly, waking up Sango and Shippou as well. They ran to the clearing and watched the two demons fight each other. The cause of this seemed utterly lost sort of like Kagome…wait! Kagome!

            Sango and Shippou rounded the clearing and slowly pulled Kagome away from the rock. Sango hoisted her sister over her shoulder and they ran off towards the camp. Then the trio, now the quartet, grabbed everything they needed and ran off into the night. They could hear the wolf and the dog youkai shouting that the other one lost the girl. Already Sango could hear them closing in, pushing each other along the way. They just had to make it into the cave and they would be fine…just…had…to…make…it…

- - - - -

Will they make it?

Will Inuyasha and Kagome meet after all those long years?

Will Kikyou ever cry again?

Find out next time on A Dreamer's Cry!

Mwuahaha. Review.

(Sorry I know this isn't like 20 pages but I had this great story written, evil sister, computer rebooted, evil connection, no recovery page…grrr!!


	4. Romance of the New King

 There have been a lot of questions about the pairings. PLEASE STOP ASKING!!! I love that y'all have curiosity but I really want to bring out my surprise LATER!!!

K let's start.

Okay, currently I am ordering a restraining order for Lady Rebecca, as her evil demon dust bunnies are scaring me.

Oh and Miko Princess, you are going to loooove this chapter!!!!

I would like to congratulate Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano for writing the shortest review in the history of the world. She is a model example to all you lazy bums out there who love my story but aren't willing to tell me how much you love it. So SCREW YOU!!!

- - - -

A Dreamer's Cry:

Chapter Four

Romance of the

New King

- - - -

_            "Inuyasha!" A voice exclaimed sounding rather annoyed. Kagome pulled herself from Inuyasha's arms. He looked towards the voice. _

_            "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_            "Same for you," Sesshomaru replied. "And with such, foul company. Come on brother, surely you can do better than this!"_

_            "Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha ordered._

_            "No one orders the Great Sesshomaru. You are to be reminded that when Dad's sword is given to me I will be king."_

_            "Sword?" Kagome asked._

_            "Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha muttered under his breath loud enough for only Kagome to hear. "The rightful owner is the rightful king."_

_            "Now, Brother, Father calls upon you."_

_            "Tell him I will come as soon as possible."_

_            "Orders Brother…. you shall regret making them."_

_             Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Do you have to go?"_

_            Inuyasha took her hand in his. "Not before I tell your father."_

_            "Must you?" Kagome asked. "He won't be happy."_

_            "If he raised you," Inuyasha replied. "I am sure he's not all bad."_

_            "He did not raise me," Kagome muttered to herself as Inuyasha went ahead. "My mother did."_

_            As you can imagine it wasn't a pretty sight. Inuyasha was banned from the house, no matter how much either Kagome or her mother pleaded. Kikyou seemed rather glad that he was gone. Kagome, however, would not talk ever again to her father, which supported him leaving to continue his dream as a fisherman, never to know about that one day where everything went wrong. At least, not until it was too late._

-The Past's Present (It's a story explaining everything that went on in Kagome's childhood. I don't really know if I am going to write it.)

            They didn't make it. No, they didn't get anywhere close. While they were running incredibly fast for humans, something appeared in front of them. At first it was like someone was rippling, sort of like when you throw a stone into the water and the vibrations in the water. Then the figure took form and turned into a darker looking form of the dog demon.

            "Inuyasha?" the girl whispered from Sango's arms. Immediately a hand went to Sango's cheek and the other one grabbed the girl.

            "She's mine now," the older dog demon said. "Kouga, you lost your privilege to continue the species. I told you to keep her away from my brother."

            "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated. "You know she is mine. We made a promise to each other."

            "As far as I am concerned this human is mine," Sesshomaru replied.

            "What would the great Sesshomaru want with a puny human?" Miroku asked. "I mean, she isn't all THAT pretty."

            Both Kouga and Inuyasha glared. Sango understood suddenly.

            "He's right," Sango began. "That human is worthless."

            "Are you trying to trick the great Sesshomaru?" he asked. A frogman appeared from behind him.

            "Don't you dare try to insult my lord, my rock with your little mediocre brains!!!" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru kicked him in the head.

            "She's a miko, therefore she is powerful," Sesshomaru concluded.

            "Oh, no," Shippou began. He too understood. (Which leaves me to say that Inuyasha is the last to know ANYTHING. XD) "She's a miko alright. But a horrible one at that. I swear I asked her to wash my clothes, simplest thing, and then she turned them into girl clothes! That's why I wear this ugly, yet incredibly sexy and stylish, bow!" (Mwuahaha?)

            "I shall see for myself," Sesshomaru said. He began to walk away and Inuyasha chased after him. Just as the hanyou was to pounce, the youkai rippled into thin air and disappeared.

- - - -

            Two servants, a strong black man and a very pale young woman walked up to their king. Sesshomaru gave the strong man Kagome and told her to take her up to the bedroom for royal guests. He looked to the young woman and told her to make a kimono that was able to let Kagome move around as many mikos had to bend and leap in order to make their spells of the dances. The young woman disappeared.

            Kagome did not want to wake up. If she woke up, she knew she would realize that this cloud-like perfection of a bed would simply disappear. She stretched and enjoyed each minute being in it. She actually felt like she was back home, when they had much money.

            _"Kagome! Kagome get over here!" Kikyou shouted. They ran into the palace and went into the dining room._

_            "These are my two precious children," Papa announced to a man. "These two have incomparable beauty."          _

_            "What about your oldest?" Another man asked. "She is very pretty."_

_            "But," an oracle replied. "She will never get married. No, she would sooner die."_

_            The men looked to little Midoriko who was kissing a boy's cheek._

_            "Nonsense!" exclaimed Papa._

_            "In fact," the oracle predicted. "The only one of your children who will marry richly is standing in your arms. The other will marry to a powerful, yet not rich man."_

_            "How can you be powerful without being rich?" Papa asked._

_            "You will soon find out."_

_            Kagome and Kikyou grabbed each other's hand and ran off. They played in the fields dancing to the music until they saw something dark overhead. Immediately their mother came out and grabbed their arms and pulled them away into a carriage with their other brother's and sisters. They all made it this time, but what about the next?_

            Kagome suddenly jerked. Something, or rather someone was next to her. She froze in place and waited for that someone to leave. As she was about to wake up the door opened again. She winked open an eye and saw a woman about thirteen walking quickly up and down the room. She past a sympathetic look to Kagome before putting a beautiful silk kimono on a changing blind. Finally Kagome got up, and the girl greeted her.

            "Hello," the girl said bowing down. "I am Shinya."

            "Hello, Shinya," Kagome replied bowing as well. "I am Kagome. Why am I here?"

            "The great lord Sesshomaru wanted to have you as the guest of honor," Shinya responded. "You are lucky. Usually he doesn't accept humans in this manner."

            "You are human," Kagome concluded.

            "Yes, but I am a servant," Shinya replied. "Servants aren't really human. I am one of the lucky few however. I am nanny to Sesshomaru's new heir. She's a sweet child."

            "That's very nice."

            "Come, change. This kimono will be hard to get on yourself," Shinya ordered. Kagome got behind the blind and took off her clothes, leaving her undergarments on. Shinya wrapped a corset around her waist. "Suck all the air in."

            Kagome breathed in deeply and Shinya pulled on the strings around the corset. When she released the air she realized she had less room to breath. Then Shinya began wrapping cloths around her. Kagome was afraid she would become extremely hot but the materials were flaunty enough to allow her to move freely and to stay at a moderate temperature.

            "Are you okay?" Shinya asked. Kagome nodded and sat down.

            "I just need to get used to this," Kagome replied. She suddenly felt very tired. Shinya handed her a fan.

            "Use this," Shinya ordered. "Lets more air come to you."

            Kagome thanked her and took the fan in one hand and began waving it in front of her face. Immediately she felt like she could breath again. Shinya took her outside and warned her not to go too far off. Once Shinya left, Kagome looked around. There were no guards, nothing.

            She looked around for magical auras, but the only pulsations she could feel were from the castle. Immediately she ran. She ran as fast as she could, fighting the loss of air. Suddenly shit hit something hard. Her vision blurred as she saw a man with white hair and a very fancy outfit.

            Next thing she knew she was in another bed. She saw the same man in front of her writing something down. She looked around and realized she was in a more beautiful room, probably even the master bedroom. So there was the great Sesshomaru in front of her. Immediately thoughts came rushing to her mind, some of which she quickly dismissed. Before he could get up and turn around she closed her eyes, only a slit of them open. He sat by her and began staring at her and she realized he was the presence she felt only hours ago.

            She shivered for fear, but he took it as coldness. He muttered something and pulled a cover over her. She slowly began making out what he said and grimaced after he left.

            "Weak humans…"

- - - -

            "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he punched a giant hole through the ground. Kouga stepped back and Sango and Miroku were about to run away. "I promised I would never lose you again."

            "Your name is Inuyasha correct?" Shippou asked walking to the demon before Sango could stop him.

            "Yes, you little runt, it is," Inuyasha replied. "What's it to you?"

            "Well, you see," Shippou, proposed. "Kagome is my sister as you see, and I can easily tell that you have feelings for her so I'll give you a deal. You help us get my sister back, and you can talk to her all you want. She probably remembers you."

            "Deal," Inuyasha replied.

- - - - - - -

            Ha! Exactly the page size! Same number of reviews for the same number of pages. Now all I need is that restraining order…-runs from evil demon dust bunnies-

AAAAAAAAH!!! THEY ARE AFTER ME AND MY SUPER CLEAN CORNERS!!


	5. A Preminition of Death

Okay, so sorry on the lagged updates. I've been trying to maintain a life, and I just found a guy that I am deeply in love with. I am like head over heels in love. J

Okay, let's start this up.

Few things…

Let us all congratulate Mistress-Sakuyan for finally sending me a review. –Applauds- and now she will get the award for longest time to send a review.

Guess what! I won the award for longest review by Dark-Elmo. Of whom I would like to recommend her works, especially Unforgiven Angel. It is a very meaningful piece and I love each and every chapter. I hope you will too.

Also I would like to congratulate my warrior fans on defeating the evil dust bunnies of Lady Rebecca. My clean corners and I are very thankful for all the courageous actions. I would also like to take time to recruit people to battle the "Unknown" by Inuyasha88. Scary…

-Munches on cookie from hoshi-ko88- Hahaha! I was right! Thank you Miko-Princess for calling me right!

-On the phone- yes I would like to order a rescue team to save some crazy obsessed fan from some creepy person. It's Lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy. Yes…yes…okay. THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY!

Now that I wasted a full page on review responses its time to begin.

Disclaimer: BeautifulAkiko-02 does not have any such sort of control over Inuyasha nor its characters. In fact the only…

INUYASHA! OOO YES! YES!

Disclaimer: -. - Why do I even try?

One more thing. I wanted to make Kagome's escape in this chapter but I didn't have enough reviews.

- - - - -

A Dreamer's Cry

Chapter Five:

A Preminition

Of Death

- - - - -

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed running to his side. He was wounded and injured. "Inuyasha why did you have to be so stupid?"

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes and she looked down at him. Slowly he was turning paler.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I wish I could have fulfilled my promise to you," Inuyasha apologized, his voice growing hoarse.

"No! I won't let you go!" Kagome cried. She hugged him close. "I won't let you die."

"I am sorry Kagome…"

"No! Don't give up on me!" Kagome exclaimed smacking him. "You can't leave me you just can't!"

But it was too late. Inuyasha's body was nothing more than a still form. It felt like she had been shot 50 times through the heart and left to die. It felt like everything she knew, everything she loved, was gone right in front of her. She couldn't breath; she couldn't feel. She just wanted to go back to those simple times, where they were nothing more than lovers, not separated by races.

"Why? Why did you leave me!?" Kagome cried out. Why did he leave her all alone? What good did it do? Suddenly she turned around and saw the darkness in front of her. The evil soul who had killed someone she loved.

She grabbed the arrow from his side and aimed it at her.

"You will pay for what you did. YOU WILL PAY!"

Kagome pulled the string back, and shot it at the misshapen figure…right as something went through her stomach, and a small round shape fell from her body…all of its life being sucked away…

Kagome woke up in a sweat. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the hot tears on her face. Her fingers couldn't detect any heat, as all they could feel was the silky material on them. She remembered what the oracle had said at their birth…

"These two are such beauties!" the oracle praised. She waved her hand over the basket. "They will both have powers. One will have premonitions and purify darkness, while the other will be able to detect auras of both good and evil and she will be able to curse people as well."

Of course Kagome was the one to have the premonitions. They were never good, but always bad. They would come little by little, just a fuzzy brief second, but as the time neared so would the dreams about them come closer together, and parts would start to tie. She was lucky to get the whole story together a day before the action took place.

Usually she could save people from this threat, but she hadn't been able to with her mother. She didn't have a mere fuzzy dream, she had it all at once. She thought that her powers were just getting better. But she turned out to be wrong. It was a late message. Rushed, as well.

"Is Inuyasha to perish at the hands of—." Kagome began. Then she heard footsteps outside her door and quickly she threw her covers over her head. Immediately she saw through the white sheets that the man who had captured her, supposedly Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. Why would he want her, though? He had no interest in them when they were younger!

Sesshomaru grabbed the edges of the sheets and Kagome closed her eyes and looked like she was asleep. Sesshomaru touched her hand and suddenly her powers drained. She opened her eyes suddenly and the room spun in circles before disappearing into the darkness.

- - - -

Kanna soon became acquainted with the other woman Kagura. They became the best of friends, even though Kanna was a quiet little girl who sort of freaked everyone out. Kagura had this evil stare that made you step back with just a glance. Kikyou learned quickly to stay away from her, for now at least. She would learn better later on.

Naraku was their master's name. He had a servant who had seen the future of the barrier coming down. But why did the barrier come down? It was never suppose to come down, no matter what.

Kikyou was given one of the temple rooms for mikos. There were a bunch of other mikos in the castle, but they all seemed possessed by dark spirits. Half of them probably sold their soul for immortality and eternal youth. The other half sold their souls for power.

She looked around the temple room, examining every inch of it.

There was stone tile, but in the center was a 7x7 foot area of sand. It was a garden of rocks and sand, usually used for meditation. In the corner was a double-bunk bed. They were obviously expecting Kagome. It was wooden with strange designs and the covers were cotton and silk with the most beautiful colors Kikyou had ever seen. She climbed up to the top of the bed and felt the smooth stonewall, until one of the stones came out with her touch and inside was a music box with a perfect spot for the Shikkon no Tama.

Kikyou knew that they wanted Kagome on top but if she didn't receive a music box for her bed too there would be trouble. She touched the wall like she had before and a music box appeared from a stone. Inside was a dark version of the Shikkon no Tama. Her mother had told her many times before of this jewel, but as of right now, Kikyou could not remember its name.

She slipped the jewel on over her miko clothes she had found on her bed and walked to the front. There was a white wooden dresser and on top were beautiful antiques. There was a Buddha doll, a golden and sapphire tower with Chinese structure. There was a golden merry-go-round, as well as a meditation stone and a protection stone.

"I could get to like it very much here," Kikyou said to herself. She got onto the bottom bed and began to sleep very dark dreams.

- - - - -

Inuyasha and Kouga thought at distances from each other. "Okay, we could get Kagome by…" Inuyasha began. "Well, you know, his security is lax. If we could just find the damn castle then we could just run in."

"I don't think that would work," Sango replied. "How do you know Kagome isn't with him?"

"Yes, that could cause a problem," Miroku said, thinking deeply. "If Sesshomaru is there then we would have to fight him, and if he leads us to a trap, we could cause Kagome great danger."

"How about we find Kagome, take her out, and blow the whole castle up!" piped Shippou. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It sounded better in my head…"

"This is getting us no where!" Kouga exclaimed getting up. "Every time we come up with a plan it fails in some imaginative way by the monk! All I want is my woman."

"She's not your woman Kouga, grow up," Inuyasha snapped glaring at the wolf.

"Shut up Mutt-face! She's not yours either," Kouga replied.

"Well at least she promised herself to me on her own!" Inuyasha retaliated. "I didn't need my brother's help for that."

"Guys, stop it!" Sango shouted. "How is this helping?"

They got back to thinking.

"How about we just make it up as we go?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha and Kouga looked to each other than to Sango.

"Absolutely not! We need a plan we need--," Sango began.

Already they were going. Sango ran to catch up.

"One of these days I need to find a demon cat…"

- - - -

10 pages.

Well that's it! Mwuahahahaha.

Hoped you liked it.

Well….yup yup…

People DIVIDE THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS AND CHAPTERS!

That's 10 reviews for every chapter. But some chapters have 8.

And I really really really want people to see my works but some people will only see it if it has high reviews. The more reviews, the more publicity, the more publicity, the more inspired I will be to write more.

So Pleeeeeeeeease review! Please! I beg of you! Review!!!

And another thing, and author shouldn't beg to get a review. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!


	6. The Grand Escape from the Great Lord's C...

Ummm sorry it took so long. BLAME MY COMPUTER!!! –Points at the evil thing and runs-

It keeps rebooting on me and I don't save it after every single paragraph

So…anyways…

EVIL DUST BUNNIES ARE DEAD!!! MWUAHHAHAHA!

But we still have an evil unknown…

If I get 100 reviews I'll give you a cookie and a glass of milk. And a lemon! Can't go wrong w/ lemons.

Cuz lemons are reading fun. .

It won't be here of course. Cuz Fanfiction took away all the good lemons and I like my lemons. It'll be on a web page. Unless I can do a lemon here. I'll go for here but if they don't like it then I'll put it on a web page.

Thank you Daughter of the Moon for bringing that to my eyes. . Oh, and do you read the series? I love it!!!

So w/o further adieu, let me introduce to you, CHAPTER SIX!!!!

Disclaimer: Who is the true author? What is truth anyways besides a mere statement in the form of something happening or about to with exact detail?

0.0 Dude…I need a new disclaimer…

-Fires the old one-

Disclaimer: How could that bitch own Inuyasha?

HEY!!

Disclaimer: Look a white rabbit! Over there!

WHITE RABBIT!!! –Follows-

- - - -

A Dreamer's Cry

Chapter Six

The Grand Escape

From the Great

Lord's Castle

- - - -

(Sorry bout the title. I know, corny)

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Not!"

"Would."

"Not!"

"Would!"

"What are they fighting about?" Sango asked Shippou.

"Kouga said that Inuyasha would be dumb enough to let Kagome fall," Shippou said calmly, putting his hands behind his head. "And then Inuyasha said that Kouga was such a chicken that he'd forget about the mission and run off as soon as we get found out."

"May I remind you two," Miroku interrupted, growing annoyed with their childish behavior. "That we haven't even approached the castle, much less come within ten miles range from where Kagome is located?"

Inuyasha and Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Miroku," Shippou explained. "You have to speak stupid to them."

"Why you--!" Inuyasha said punching Shippou in the head.

"Owe!!" Shippou cried.

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well lookie here. Dog-breath is so weak that he picks on poor defenseless children," Kouga started up.

"You want a piece of me?" Inuyasha exclaimed balling his fists.

"I could take ten of you on with one hand!" Kouga replied.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Please!" Sango shouted over them.

"I don't see why wolf-brain his here," Inuyasha said. "It's not like he was part of the deal."

"We need all the help we can get," Sango muttered only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"I've come to get my woman back," Kouga replied.

"She's not you're woman!"

"She sure as hell isn't yours."

"What do you mean by that?"

"STOP IT!" Shippou shouted, crying. "I just want to get my sister back okay!"

Sango picked up Shippou and cradled him in her arms. Miroku suddenly looked up.

"Seems we have company."

"What?"

"Yeah I smell it," Inuyasha said sniffing the air. "A lot of demons. Smells like wolf-boy."

- - -

"Kouga!"

"Yoshiro!" Kouga exclaimed. The darker looking wolf slid down the muddy hill and met up with them. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about what happened and we decided to help you," Yoshiro replied. "We can't very well let our future king go off and get himself hurt."

"Yoshiro! We found something!" a wolf exclaimed from the forest. He threw a kid down on the ground.

"Owe! Watch it!" the kid exclaimed getting up with a white bundle in his arms.

"Souta!"

"Souta!"

"Souta?"

"Who?"

"My servant boy!"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "What?"

"Servant boy?" Sango asked.

"Hey be happy I took him in! If he didn't he would have gone to Naraku's with the rest of them."

"Who's Naraku?" Shippou asked scratching his head.

"Naraku is an demon who collects humans, specifically humans with magic and mikos," Miroku explained. "He turns them evil by initiating one of the seven deadly sins. Most of the darkness inside of the humans' hearts is envy, gluttony, and rage."

"Guys it's okay!" Souta exclaimed. "Inuyasha-sama took good care of me."

Sango tossed Inuyasha a quick glare.

"May we please get on already?" Miroku asked. "If we are to save Kagome we should do it as quickly as possible. No one knows exactly what is going on in that castle."

- - - - -

_Wake up…_

Plop!

** What's going on?**

_Wake up…_

Plop!

**Who are you? What's that noise?**

Plop!

_If you want to live, you must wake up now._

**But I am awake…. I just can't see…**

Plop!

_Then open your eyes…_

**They are too heavy.**

****Plop!

_Kagome you must wake up!!_

"Kagome!" exclaimed a voice.

Suddenly her eyes opened up.

"Thank goodness I thought you had died," Rin explained. "I'm so glad that Sesshomaru-chan brought you here for me!"

Kagome just stared at Rin with glazy eyes. Water was dripping from the ceilings.

"Stupid impudent wench!" Jaken accused. "That woman can't talk to you! She's under my spell."

"Take her out of it!" Rin cried out. "Kagome did nothing wrong. Take her out of the spell!"

"I can't simply take her out," Jaken explained. "Her spirit's energy has been drained."

"Give it back!"

"Stupid child! Only if someone gives her theirs can she get back to normal."

"Jaken, you are the only one who finds insulting my servants amusing," Sesshomaru.

"Eeeh! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken exclaimed falling before his master. "My lord! My rock! I—uh—I d-didn't mean to—err, what I am saying is…"

"Sesshomaru-chan?" Rin asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "Can you please bring my sister back to normal? She has been so kind to me even though I am not deserving of it."

"We will see," Sesshomaru said after awhile, stepping on Jaken on the way out.

"Oomph!" Jaken mumbled.

**Help me!**

_You can only help yourself._

- - - - -

"Here it is," Sango said. "The Western Land's castle."

"Sango…I sense two blood relatives in there," Miroku said furrowing his brow.

"Kikyou?" Sango thought aloud.

"No, I think its Rin," Souta replied. "Because Inutasho gave Rin to either himself or his other son. I don't remember."

"Okay," Sango exclaimed smacking her hands together. "Let's get a little plan before we start. The strongest wolves are on the outside, protecting anyone from escaping. Inuyasha do you think you can jump on top of the roof?"

"I can try," Inuyasha replied. "It might be hard."

"You could always use Kirara," Souta suggested.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Remember that kitten I saved the day before we were attacked?" Souta asked. "It turned out to be a demon. That's why I couldn't go inside with it. I found it in the forest."

"You mean to tell me that you could have ridden on that thing's back instead of mine?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not the time Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted. "How big can it transform?"

"Pretty big. Kirara!" Souta exclaimed. The little bundle in his arms jumped from him revealing a cute little thing before being engulfed by flames into a large demon cat.

"Perfect. Flame fliers," Sango said. "Alright Miroku and I will go on Kirara. Inuyasha and Kouga head through a ground entrance. The rest of the wolves will be waiting outside for my signal."

Sango waved her hand in the air with a scarf.

"Remember this is a rescue mission, not a war," Sango explained.

"What about us?" Souta and Shippou asked.

"You two will need to keep a watch out for if Inutasho gives a surprise visit," Miroku explained.

"Right!" they exclaimed together.

"Let's move out!"

_I'll save you Kagome. I promised to a long time ago._

- - - - -

"The Miko's powers seem strong," Kagura said balancing the vial in her hand. "But it's not all of it."

"Naraku said I could have her," Sesshomaru replied. "If I had drained anymore she would have died."

"I expect the rest on my next visit," Kagura decided. She threw her hand in the air and a feather expanded. She got onto the feather. "Don't disappoint me Sesshomaru. I'd hate to see you die."

Kagura disappeared and headed towards Naraku's castle.

- - - - -

Uh oh! Omg! Omg! Omg!!!

Okay, well, bye!!

.

P.S. 12 pages!!!


	7. The Grand Escape from the Great Lord's C...

Sorry for not updating!! Meh. Life sux.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha cast. I do not own Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Miroku. Their children, are another story. .

Btw I'm not updating until I get at least 80 reviews.

- - - - -

A Dreamer's Cry:

Chapter Seven:

The Grand Escape

From the Great

Lord's Castle: Part Two

- - - - -

Sesshomaru squeezed his fists so tightly blood began dripping. Why should _he_ pay Naraku for two things he never had? Now one of his servants is useless for a month thanks to him. Next time Kagura shows up he'll kill her and send her body back home as a response to Naraku. Yes, that was it. He got up and walked to Rin's playroom. He didn't know why he favored this girl. An emotion triggered inside of him, like he needed to protect her, like a father would. Maybe it was guilt he felt for killing such a young one's parents.

He looked at Rin who was playing blocks next to Kagome. Rin would give her a block to hold, but because of the position of her hands they'd keep rolling out while she wasn't looking. She thought it was Kagome playing with her.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed. "Hold it and quit being such a bad girl."

He frowned when he noticed the seriousness in her voice. She still didn't know that Kagome's practically dead, and a few more dropped blocks and she would cry.

She placed a blue block in her hand. He cringed waiting for her cry, but it never came. He looked inside and saw that Kagome's hand had curled around the block. He looked at her eyes and she was blinking. She wouldn't be able to do that for another week!

"That's a good girl Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, finishing her recreation of the castle. She turned to Kagome to wait for a response. "Isn't that pretty?"

Kagome gave her a small gentle nod, and smiled. Jaken came through the door.

"Come on girl!" squawked Jaken. "It's time for you to go outside."

"Can Kagome come too?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No. She's still too weak to even know you existed!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!" Rin replied. "I just saw her nod her head!"

"Impossible. You must have dreamed it."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not times infinity!"

"Did too times infinity times infinity!"

"You can't multiply infinity by infinity because infinity is never ending!"

"I can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

Their voices disappeared down the hall and Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and kneeled to her level. She looked at him straight in the eye without any fear.

"Tell me, why are you so important to Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome didn't respond, she just stared at him straight in the eye. How dare she look at him without any fear!

Sesshomaru smacked her, and Kagome felt like all the air had been spilt from her lungs. She pulled her face back and looked at him once more. Sesshomaru glared.

"I will make you fear me," he said. He walked out of the room and went to a window down the hall. A servant girl brought him sake. He began sipping when he saw the bushes shake. He looked closer and he could see a wolf tail.

"That insolent…girl!" he shouted. She jumped in fear and began shaking. "Tell Jaken to bring Rin in and take her down to the war cellar. Also tell all the servants to do the same, and bring the Kagome-girl. Guard her with your life, or else I'll destroy yours."

"Y-y-yes sir!" she exclaimed running down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard four women running up the hall and back down carrying Kagome. The servant girl told Jaken and he went in immediately with Rin. He heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchens before it stopped as a door closed. Jaken ran up beside Sesshomaru.

"My lord, my rock!" he exclaimed in greeting. "What is wrong?"

"The wolf-prince, Kouga, is initiating an attack."

"Are you sure its not rogue wolves?" Jaken asked.

"Positive. Stop questioning my authority," Sesshomaru replied. Jaken squawked and bowed. "Have some guards stationed around the exits. You hide in the kitchen. I'll patrol the whole castle."

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed running off. Sesshomaru placed his sake cup on the table and smirked.

- - - -

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, throwing Inuyasha onto the roof. He kicked off the ledge of a window and hobbled on, barely able to keep his balance. Inuyasha ran inside, followed by Kouga.

Kirara brought Sango down and she burst the front entrance open then zoomed away with her. Some wolves followed Miroku inside. Immediately they were greeted with skeleton guards.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, pulling the beads from his hands. Immediately they were sucked inside.

"She's not on the first floor," Sango said.

"Alright. Wolves begin making your way inside. Sango and I will look for any secret tunnels they may have hidden her in."

"Yes sir!" shouted a few wolves. They ran up the stairs. Miroku and Sango began looking around.

"Fire!" a voice squawked. Sango and Miroku barely dodged a spit of fire coming from a staff with heads on it. A little toad was carrying the staff. "I won't let you get through the kitchen and grab his servants!"

"That was easy," Sango said raising an eyebrow. Jaken, just realizing his mistake, squawked and threw another spit of fire at them.

Miroku grabbed Jaken and threw him at the wall. Jaken fell down stunned. They made their way to the kitchen and looked around.

"Good thing I put a spell on that girl." Jaken walked out smirking happily.

- - - -

Inuyasha and Kouga ran down the stairs searching for Sesshomaru. They were the distraction while Miroku and Sango got Kagome. Unfortunately neither knew the grounds very well.

"Where could he be?" Inuyasha asked. "What room is this?"

"He's your brother," Kouga replied. "Shouldn't you know your way around here?"

"It's not like I really talk to him," Inuyasha spat out. "He's not exactly what you would call brotherly."

"Looking for me?" a sly voice asked. They looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding out his sword.

"Sesshomaru, give Kagome back!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Certainly," Sesshomaru replied. "As soon as you give me the Tetsuiga."

"Tetsuiga?" Kouga asked.

"My sword you idiot," Inuyasha replied. "It won't even let you touch it!"

"We'll see about that!" Sesshomaru attacked them. Inuyasha jumped to the side and Kouga jumped up.

Sesshomaru placed his foot on the ground and ducked down, swinging the other one under their feet. They both fell over but Kouga jumped up and Inuyasha flipped backwards.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing the Tetsuiga down on the ground. A bright light traveled toward Sesshomaru. He blocked it with his sword, only being pushed back a bit.

"What power," Kouga awed. The duo advanced on Sesshomaru right as a scream was heard.

"Miroku!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome get off of him!!"

- - - -

_Minutes before…_

"This must be it," Sango said, pulling the doors open. She saw servant girls huddling in a corner.

"Stay back!"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed tackling him. "I love you Miroku."

"K-Kagome!" Miroku stammered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Kagome get off of him!" Sango shouted. Miroku pulled himself up along with Kagome.

"Miroku I love you," Kagome replied, nuzzling him. Miroku froze and Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Something's wrong with her," Sango thought aloud. "Maybe she's under some-kind of love curse."

A sly smile curved on Miroku's face and he took Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. Sango glared, and before Kagome could form a 'yes' in her mouth she threw her boomerang on Kagome's head, rendering her unconscious.

"Miroku…" she muttered, twitching.

"It was purely out of curiosity!" Miroku explained quickly. "I was simply wondering if she would say yes to whomever she was talking to!!"

"What's going on?" Kouga asked. Immediately Kagome woke up and tackled Kouga in the same manner as she had with Miroku.

"Kouga, my love!" she exclaimed. Immediately Inuyasha arrived with a few scars.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, not too concerned about Kagome now.

"He escaped," Inuyasha replied. He looked down at Kagome cuddling Kouga. "Kagome!! What are you doing? Get off of him!"

"She's just going after who she likes," Kouga replied.

"Kagome!"

"She's under a spell," Miroku interrupted. "Even if you did beat Sesshomaru we should still leave. He may come back."

"What about Rin?" Sango asked. "We still haven't found her."

"I didn't catch her scent. She must've left with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied, prying Kagome away from Kouga.

"Let me go!! Kouga! I love you!" cried out Kagome.

- - - -

; not that long but I thought it was pretty good. Sorry but I just wanted to get them out of the castle.

REVIEW!!!


End file.
